Conventional containers and receptacles are formed of at least one item which provides the main container or receptacle and a different shaped structure or container provides the cover or lid for the main container. The interface between the main container or receptacle cover or lid for the main container most often presents complimentary yet dissimilar structures.
Further, plates typically can serve as a main container or receptacle or as a cover or lid for the main container or receptacle.
What is needed however is a mateable plate apparatus comprised essentially of identical plates which complimentarily and lockingly can be mated together. The identical plates can therefore function as either the cover/lid or the main container.
Relevant patents are presented here, however reference to, and discussion of, the following patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present apparatus. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the apparatus described and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,295 teaches packaging device forming an insulative structure for hot food sandwiches. The packaging device includes a pair of identical members, which when interconnected, form an insulative food container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,726 teaches an integral tray structure of expanded substantially rigid plastic foam material, typically polystyrene foam is formed to have a bottom plate surface, an upstanding surrounding, inclined rim and a laterally projecting flange formed on the rim, the flange having, around its periphery, spaced projections, and recess means which are so arranged that, upon inversion of a tray structure above another tray structure, a hollow, insulated chamber, to contain hot or cold food, is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,174 teaches two substantially identical tray members cooperate to define an enclosed space for a pizza pie or the like, each having a circular base wall, a frusto-conical side wall and an annular flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,762 teaches a container for a flexible bag of liquid that supports the bag during transportation, storage and use in dispensing of the liquid.